Alagaesian chat room
by Scorp890
Summary: lots of computers appear out of thin air in Alagaesia. Pretty soon the resedints are using the only app. on the desktop. The chat room. Ch. 18 up! please
1. SORRY!

I deleted the story. SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!! I lost the first ch., but I'm working on getting them back up! SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Random Talk

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n I really don't think this a long time to wait… please tell me if the interactions are to short (or the story to short)**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR ELDEST. IF I DID… IT WOULD BE REALLY BAD.**

Scarback – Hello…

HuMaNeLf – Hello…

Scarback – Oh, hi… Eragon?

HuMaNeLf – Finally! Someone to talk to!

Scarback – Yeah, well… um…

HuMaNeLf – Yeah? Well? Um? I'm waiting…

Scarback – Uh… wait

15 minutes later

15 minutes later

Thorn has logged on

Thorn – _I still see no point in this_

HuMaNeLf - … hold on

Scarback – where'd he go?

Thorn – _Why are you asking me?_

Scarback – It was a rhetorical question

Thorn – _Oh…_

Scarback – why are you writing in Italics? And you should really change your screen name. Wait, how are you typing in the first place?

Thorn – I connect my mind to the computer. But I have to ignore all these 1's and 0's that the computer is sending back

Scarback – Oh…

HuMaNeLf - Ok. She should be logging on in 5, 4,3,2,1…

Blue has logged on

Thorn has logged off

Blue – _humph_

Blue has logged off

HuMaNeLf - … Saphira!

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Scarback - …

whistles

Scarback – I'm all alone again…Do, Dee, Daa… I'm all alone again…

Scarback - sighs I'm typing to myself. chuckles I'm typing to myself, talking to myself…

Scarback has logged off

DIE has logged on

DIE – BLOOD, KILL… MUST KILL!!!

DIE has logged off

Frogsn'toads has logged on

Deadleader has logged on

Secrectrider has logged on

DIE has logged on

Frogsn'toads – What a coincidence! All the people who I helped by taking their soul and reviving it!

DIE – DIE, BLOOD, KILL, BLOOD, KILL, BLOOD, KILL, DIE, DIE, KILL, KILL

Frogsn'toads – but Durza might need counseling… how are you Ajihad?

Deadleader - I'm fine, except the computer is giving me 1's and 0's. it's really annoying

Frogsn'toads – That's called binary. It's how computers talk.

Deadleader – Oh…

Frogsn'toads – Brom, how you doing?

Secrectrider – This diamond tomb is amazing! I mean it's spectacular! I knew Saphira had it in her! I knew it!

Frogsn'toads – you're been obsessing over the tomb every time you log on! You need counseling too

Frogsn'toads has logged off

Secrectrider has logged off

DIE has logged off

Deadleader has logged off

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Blue has logged on

Thorn has logged on

Scarback has logged on

Bloodymagic has logged on

Blue – _Hello Thorn…_

Thorn – _Um… hello…_

Blue – _How ya doin?_

Thorn - _Good…_

HuMaNeLf – As much as I love to hear two lovesick dragons… I don't want too

Blue has involuntarily logged off

Scarback – Yeah, me too…

Thorn has involuntarily logged off

Bloodymagic – Hello Eragon, and Murtagh…

HuMaNeLf – I don't like you…

Bloodymagic involuntary has logged off

Scarback - how did you do that?

HuMaNeLf – what did you do?

Scarback – Pull the plug…

HuMaNeLf – I reached out my mind into the computer and followed it to where they were. Then I blew up their computer.

Scarback – Oh… well, I gotta go. Thorns getting hungry

HuMaNeLf – OK see ya

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Scarback – bye

Scarback – ugh! I have to watch the screen when I type!

Scarback has logged off

**a/n How was it? I made it longer. Did you notice? Please review! I'm thinking of doing a contest…**


	3. Party!

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n I am rapidly typing up stories on my laptop. It is 5:16 on 12/01/06 I am getting hungry waiting for my dad to bring home pizza and my grandma is eating soup 2 seats left of me… lets start!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ERAGON OR ELDEST. CHRISTOPHER PAOLINI, I LOVE YOUR WORK!**

CH. 3 Dragon talk

Dragonmaster has logged on

Blue has logged on

Dragonmaster – _Hello Saphira_

Blue has logged off

Dragonmaster - …

Thorn has logged on

Dragonmaster – _Who are you?_

Thorn – _Who are you?_

Dragonmaster _– I am Glaedr_

Thorn – _I am Thorn_

Dragonmaster – _Lame screen name_

Thorn – _Lame name_

Dragonmaster - …

Thorn - …

Dragonmaster – _I like you_

Thorn – _I hate you _

Dragonmaster – _Fine, be that way!_

Thorn – _Fine, be that way!_

Elfmaster has logged on

Scarback has logged on

Elfmaster – Glaedr, who are you talking too

Scarback – Thorn who are you talking to?

Elfmaster – Who are you?

Scarback – Who are you?

Elfmaster – I am Oromis

Scarback – I am Murtagh

Elfmaster – I hate you

Scarback – Why?

Elfmaster – I'd think you know why!

Scarback – Oh… wait! Hey! Stop stereotyping!

Elfmaster – Then tell one good person.

Scarback - … … … Eragon!

Elfmaster - -looks surprised – You know Eragon!

HuMaNeLf – Did someone say my name!

Elfmaster – Hello Eragon

Scarback – Hello Eragon

Thorn – _Hello_ _Eragon_

Dragonmaster – _Hello Eragon_

HuMaNeLf – Whoa! I just became popular over the computer!

HuMaNeLf – Se' onr sverdar sitja hvass to Oromis and Murtagh and …uh, … um… don't blame me! It's the authors fault!

**a/n Sorry about that, I don't know how to say "May your honor remain" in the Ancient Language. I actually spent about an hour combing the bo-**

HuMaNeLf – Get on with it!

**Fine! Continue reading this chapter of "Alagaesian chat room" And can someone please tell me how to type the ch. name? **

HuMaNeLf – As I was saying, thank you and good night!

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Scarback – 'night

Scarback has logged off

Thorn – G_ood nig-_

Thorn has involuntary logged off

Scarback has logged on

Scarback – did it work? Is he gone?

Elfmaster – yes he is gone. How did you do that? Is it like this?

Scarback has involuntary logged off

Elfmaster – So it is like that! Good night

Elfmaster has logged off

Dragonmaster – All clear!

Blue – Thanks Glaedr that was the weirdest conversation ever!

Blue - good night

Blue has logged off (for real)

Dragonmaster has logged off

**a/n Wondering how I did that? Well, when Saphira logged off in the beginning off the chapter, she just typed "Blue has logged off" so she could eavesdrop on the conversation. She talked to Glaedr earlier that day. I'm still thinking about that contest… **


	4. MURDER!

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n From here on out (or until further notice) this line below marks the line of humor, to mystery/maybe murder… Oh, and if you want, you can submit cases for them to solve. ("them" as in the characters) oh, and I'm also going to make this chapter and the following chapters (until further notice) crossovers from random games and movies…**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN ERAGON OR ELDEST**

**CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS CRIME SCENE DO NOT CROSS **

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Scarback has logged on

Frogsn'toads has logged on

Scarback – what happened!

HuMaNeLf – I don't know… I just was walking down to the training field when I saw Oromis sprawled on the ground. when I asked him what happened, he just pointed to the body of Joel. This was pinned on to a tree with an arrow through his head. There were also strange markings, had a snake on his face…

Frogsn'toads – I can revive him… but I don't know about the snake markings…

Scarback – You do that. I'll go to Arya…

HuMaNeLf – stay on and see if any one comes on.

Scarback has logged off

Frogsn'toads has logged off

Half an hour later…

Neo has logged on

HuMaNeLf – who are you?

Neo – Follow the green toad Eragon… Follow the green toad…

Neo has logged off

-------------------Green toad hops across the screen in to a portal. Eragon clicks on the portal.-----------------

Neo – hello Eragon, I'm Neo and the following people are Morpheus, and Trinity…

Morpheus – hello

Trinity – Hello

Neo – the killer of Joel is Oromis bye-bye…

-----------------Green toad hops across the screen into a portal and Eragon's mouse is hacked into and forced to click on the portal ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Eragon sprints across the field and picks up Oromis. He kicks him in the gut several times whilst spewing out cuss words in the ancient language. Eragon was surprised the Ancient language let him call Oromis those things. After he stopped beating up Oromis and dragged him to the tree. Eragon announced his discovery and Oromis admitted that he did kill Joel because Joel stole some scrolls. Eragon, Murtagh, and Angela all scolded Joel and Oromis. Eragon also told Oromis if there was something wrong, just send a letter to the author. Now everything was back to normal. YAY!!!!!

**a/n well tell me if that mystery was way to short and not suspenseful enough… well, that's why I don't do mysteries… **

Scarback has logged on

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Frogsn'toads has logged on

Frogsn'toads – well, I couldn't revive him. I think it was the snake that blocked my potion

HuMaNeLf – We can send a letter to the author…

Scarback – yeah…

HuMaNeLf – okay, start with…

Dear scorp890,

Why did you have to kill Joel?

Uh…

Scarback – Yeah! Why'd you have to be a ?

HuMaNeLf – don't say that! He could do something bad to you!

Scarback – your right! Uh… mister Scorp sir…uh… please bring Joel back to life… uh please…

HuMaNeLf – Oh, and can I have a sword…

Frogsn'toads – yeah and a new cauldron…

Scarback – can I have a massage chair too…

HuMaNeLf - …

Frogsn'toads - …

Scarback – WHAT! If you fought your way out of an oath and several spells you would be stressed to!

HuMaNeLf –whatever

From,

Eragon, Murtagh, and Angela

There.

Scarback - Okay send it!!!!!!!!!

HuMaNeLf – I am! click

YAY!!!

Frogsn'toads has logged off

HuMaNeLf - …

Scarback - …

HuMaNeLf – Hey Murtagh

Scarback - yeah…

HuMaNeLf – Shouldn't an air and space museum be empty?

Scarback – What's a museum?

HuMaNeLf – I don't know… It just came to me…

Scarback – What do you get when you cross a dinosaur and a pig?

HuMaNeLf – What?

Scarback- Jurassic Pork!!!!! Hahahahahahahahahahaha

HuMaNeLf – I don't get it. What's a dinosaur?

Scarback – I don't know…

HuMaNeLf - …

Scarback - …

Both – I BLAME THE AUTHOR!

Both log off

**a/n How was it? As I said, Just send me riddles in reviews and watch them come up on the chat room. Also give me characters in reviews and watch them pop up from nowhere! (please give a short description of their personality also) PIE!**


	5. BUFFET!

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n hello and welcome to the all you can eat buffet! There's- Whoa ! I Just got a riddle request from **hermione494**! It goes "What begins with T ends with T and has T in it?" The answer is at the bottom of the story. (I also got hate-mail from **DreamingIce**, Want to read it? For ch. 1**

**How 'bout YOU log off? Spare us.**  
**  
This is awful. Most people don't like reading chatspeak when they go looking for a story to read. A well written and planned out parody can be bloody hilarious-like the Fanfiction Univercity of Alagaesia-but this is about as far from.**

Please stop the torture of real fanfiction writers-you give us a bad name. And stop the torture of the Inheritance trilogy too 

**So to continue, there's going to be lots of talking! I don't know why I'm doing an all you can eat buffet… I'm running out of ideas… can you give me some?**

**Disclaimer: I D O N O T O W N E R A G O N O R E L D E S T**

GOAWAYERAGON has logged on

GOAWAYERAGON – Must set up….

Everyone except Eragon and Galbatorix log on

All: thanks for inviting us to this all you can eat buffet!

GOAWAYERAGON –No big deal…

HuMaNeLf has logged on

GOAWAYERAGON has logged off

HuMaNeLf has logged off

GOAWAYERAGON has logged on

HuMaNeLf has logged on

BOAWAYERAGON has logged off

HuMaNeLf – Hi Murtagh…

Scarback – yo….

DING DING DING DING DING

You've got MAIL!

**Dear Eragon, Murtagh, and Angela**

**I have decided to bring back Joel. He should be logging on shortly. I have also decided to give Murtagh his massage chair, Eragon his new sword, and Angela her new cauldron. They should be downloaded completely in 5 min.**

**Best wishes,**

**Scorp890**

**DING! DING! DING!**

HuMaNeLf – Great! A new sword!

Frogsn'toads – yes, a new cauldron!

Scarback – ohn,ogph, yevnahwed!( Says "oh, Yeah…" Murtagh has turned the chair onto high and his whole body is shaking which disables hi from typing)

All:…

All:Dear scorp890,

Can I please Have a

From,

DING!

You've got MAIL!

**Dear all**

**No**

**Best wishes,**

**Scorp890**

All: Awwwwwww…. No fair

GOAWAYERAGON has logged on

HuMaNeLf – hi

GOAWAYERAGON has logged off

HuMaNeLf - …

Elfwarrior has logged on

HuMaNeLf – who are you?

Elfwarrior – I'm Arya

HuMaNeLf – then who was GOAWAYERAGON?

Elfwarrior – Arya

HuMaNeLf – you changed your screen name!?

Elfwarrior – yes now go away

HuMaNeLf – fine!

DIE – I'm playing RED STEEL®, HALO® and typing at the same time!

Bloodymagic – There's a game called typing?

DIE - …

Shipsforneedy has logged on

All: YAY! JOELS BACK!

Shipsforneedy has logged off

ALL: Awwwwwwwwwww

Elfwarrior – foods over here. ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!

everyone digitally tramples Arya to get to the digital and to digitally chew it while Arya is sent to the digital hospital-

All: thanks for inviting us…

All: we will pay the hospital bill

Everyone logged off

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**a/n the answer was a tea pot! That's a good one isn't it! Bye!**


	6. SORRY 2!

IVE LOST A CH.!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! sorry:( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:( :( :(:(:(


	7. Hacked!

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n for those who want to know why the pres. was chasing Eragon… I don't know why. I'm going to reply reviews and announce the winner of the forgotten character contest!**

**DragonRider2000 – Elfwarrior is** **Arya**

**Well… not a lot of reviews I can answer… not that I didn't get any. The winner of the Character Contest is…**silvershadowkittie!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**Just review me your character and a brief bio of him/her and I'll see what I can do**!

**Disclaimer: i do not own eragon or eldest. i do not own star wars**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Haker101 has logged on

Downloading crash program ' Bananas ' -

Haker101 – Hehehe…

Haker101 has logged off

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Scarback has logged on

HuMaNeLf – HAHAHA! I smoked BANANAS!

Scarback – What?

HuMaNeLf – I said, I smoked BANANAS!

Scarback – What are you BANANAS! About?!?

HuMaNeLf – all I'm typing is you…

Scarback – well, I don't BANANAS! you

HuMaNeLf – BANANAS! are you talking about?

Scarback – That doesn't BANANAS! sense!

HuMaNeLf – You are going BANANAS! BANANAS!

Scarback – BANANAS! BANANAS!?

HuMaNeLf – BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS!? BANANAS!?!

Scarback – BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS!

HuMaNeLf – BANANAS!

HuMaNeLf has logged off BANANAS!

Scarback – BANANAS!?

Scarback has BANANAS! off

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Dragonmaster has logged on

Blue has logged on

Red has logged on

Red – BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS!

Blue – BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS!?

Dragonmaster – BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS!

Red – BANANAS!

BANANAS! has BANANAS! off

BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! off

BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS! BANANAS!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP ZAP

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"hmmm…" thought Eragon. " What if I did this to this and that to this and attach the bebop to the whatsyamichalit and put them with they and they with tar and the bop with the beat and the hoodoo to the llama and this with them and they with thy master and this to Han Solo's head…"

PING

YAY

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Haker101 has logged on

HuMaNeLf – ha-Ha! I found you!

Haker101 – so… I just did this for fun… now I will move on to the FF X chat room!

Downloading ' GREEN DAY MUSIC FOREVER '

Haker101 – AHHHHHHH! I hate Green Day!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Haker101 has logged off

HuMaNeLf – hahahahahah!

Scarback has logged on

Scarback – BANANAS!?

HuMaNeLf - …

Scarback – just joking :)

HuMaNeLf – good. Because I didn't kill Han Solo for nothing!

Scarback – who's Han Solo?

HuMaNeLf – I don't know… I just found a head with a tag saying that the head was Han Solo's

Scarback - …

HuMaNeLf – I also found a weird ringing thing… when I pick it up the ringing stopped and I heard a voice that sounded like a snake saying _"_ _you have seven days to live…" _

Scarback - …

Scarback – you need help…

Scarback has logged off

HuMaNeLf – What!!!!!

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Ishallrule has logged on

Ishallrulewithhim has logged on

Ishallrule – BANANAS!

Ishallrulewithhim – _Shut up_

Ishallrulewithhim has logged off

Ishallrule – Fine be that way!

Ishallrule has logged off

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**a/n please tell me if that was stupid or funny… I know that line is very thin, like this **_– _


	8. Lovers!

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n hello! I haven't updated in a while. I have gotten **silvershadowkittie**'s** **character** **request. she will pop up somewhere in the ch. below. I'm not very good with lovers. sorry! **

**Disclaimer: **_i do not own eragon or eldest or Han solo or that phrase from the movie that I cant remember its name. HI_

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Scarback has logged on

Scarback – hey, did you hear about the new elf?

HuMaNeLf – what new elf?

Scarback – I don't know her name but she's Vanir's sister

HuMaNeLf - …

Scarback - …

HuMaNeLf – I'm going to fight her.

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Scarback – leave me! see if I care!

- sniff -

Frogsn'toads has logged on

- sniff –

Frogsn'toads – are you alright?

Scarback - - sniff – I'm fine – sniff –

Frogsn'toads – it's okay…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

DramaElf23 has logged on

DramaElf23 – I Love your screen name!

HuMaNeLf – Really?

DramaElf23 – ya! it's so you!

HuMaNeLf – um…

DramaElf23 – Can I get something to drink?

HuMaNeLf – uh… that's not a good idea. Saphira is eating in there.

DramaElf23 – oh, I'll be fine…

DramaElf23 has logged off

"_Saphira, there's going to be an elf coming in to get something to drink."_ said Eragon._ "we don't want to repeat last month's incident. do we?"_

"_Of course not…"_ replied Saphira

"_Um…"_

"_Everything's under control" -_ grins evilly –

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

DramaElf23 has logged on

DramaElf23 – YOUR DRAGON TRIED TO EAT ME!

HuMaNeLf - …

DramaElf23 – I MEAN COM'N! I THOUGHT YOU TRAINED IT!

Blue has logged on

Blue – _I am a 'she', not an 'it'_

DramaElf23 – WHY DID YOU TRIE TO EAT ME?!?

Blue – _you looked tasty…_

Blue has logged off

DramaElf23 – I'm scared…

HuMaNeLf – uh…

DramaElf23 – HOLD ME! WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

HuMaNeLf – um…

- digitally holding –

DramaElf23 – YAY!

HuMaNeLf has logged off

DramaElf23 has fallen from a height of 3 ft.

DramaElf23 - …

DramaElf23 – I LOVE YOU ERAGON!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarback has logged on

DramaElf23 – um…

Scarback – what happened?

DramaElf23 has logged off

Scarback - …

Frogsn'toads has logged on

Frogsn'toads – my bill.

Frogsn'toads has logged off

Scarback - … I HATE THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Scarback has logged off

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Neo has logged on

Neo has logged off

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Neo has logged on

HuMaNeLf – hi neo!

Neo has logged off

HuMaNeLf - …

Snoopy has logged on

Snoopy – once again!

HuMaNeLf - …

Sec-rit ser-vice has logged on

Snoopy – no!

Snoopy has logged off

Sec-rit ser-vice has logged off

HuMaNeLf - …

Secrectrider has logged off

HuMaNeLf – hi Brom

Secrectrider has logged off

HuMaNeLf - …

HuMaNeLf has logged off

DramaElf23 has logged on

HuMaNeLf has logged on

DramaElf23 – uh, hi.

HuMaNeLf – hi

DramaElf23 – well…uh…um…you…wana go to the… uh…I mean,… want to fight?

HuMaNeLf – sure.

DramaElf23 – vdfj frheuwdnghu ur

HuMaNeLf – What?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n she fainted and her head hit the key board**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

DramaElf23 – let's go!

DramaElf23 has logged off

HuMaNeLf – uh…

HuMaNeLf has logged off

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n was it good? was it to short? **


	9. EVIL!

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n hello people! I have a riddle from **bananasrokk** It goes, wat starts wit E and ends wit E and only has one letter? the answer is at the bottom. this ch. is … interesting. see for yourself **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest. I do not own **** The Looking Glass Wars, or The Matrix.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

DramaElf23 has logged on

HuMaNeLf – hey, I found this really interesting link.

DramaElf23 – what is it?...

HuMaNeLf – I don't know but I found something called  and I spanked a monkey at 153 mph!

DramaElf23 – what's, mph,?

HuMaNeLf – I don't know, who are you?

DramaElf23 – Eragon, snap out of it

HuMaNeLf – The Looking Glass Wars is a good book…

DramaElf23 – What?!?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n it really is**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf – E mc2…

DramaElf23 - …

HuMaNeLf – y…o…u… a…r…e… f…a…t…!...!...!...

DramaElf23 – I refuse! I am not fat you filthy mongrel!

DramaElf23 – um,… I didn't mean that…

HuMaNeLf – Mean what?

DramaElf23 – what I just said

HuMaNeLf – What did you just say

DramaElf23 – why can't you say anything that makes sense!?!

HuMaNeLf- I can say that. anything make sense!?!

DramaElf23 - …

HuMaNeLf - …

DramaElf23 – stop doing that!

HuMaNeLf – stop doing that!

DramaElf23 – I'm not doing anything to you! You're the one doing things to me!

HuMaNeLf - I'm not doing anything to you! You're the one doing things to me!

Scarback has logged on

DramaElf23 – YOU DEAL WITH HIM!

DramaElf23 has logged off

Scarback – what did you do to her?

HuMaNeLf – did what to whom?

Scarback – Did you take your medicine?...

HuMaNeLf – maybe….

Scarback – I'm shipping you to has been shipped to – hope they fix him.

Scarback has logged off

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Elfmaster has logged on

Ishallrule has logged on

Elfmaster – You…

Ishallrule – Me. Me, me, me…

Elfmaster – what's this black stuff? Argh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Ishallrule – Muhahahahahahahahahaha! Muhahahahahah – cough, cough – hahahahahah!!!!!!!!!

Elfmaster – Muhahahahahahaha!

HuMaNeLf has logged on

HuMaNeLf – I'm back from the therapist!

Ishallrule – Muhahahahahahahaha!

Elfmaster – Muhahahahahahahaha!

HuMaNeLf – I'm going to the therapist!

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Both – Muhahahahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

- Toad hops across the screen in to a portal. Eragon clicks on the portal. –

Neo – glad you could come!

HuMaNeLf – uh … Galbatorix made Oromis evil

Neo – uh, who's Galbatorix, and Oromis, isn't that a robot?

HuMaNeLf – No, Galbatorix is an evil dude and Oromis is an elf dragon rider. What's a robot?

Trinity has logged on

Neo – go away.

Trinity has logged off

Neo – A robot is a … never mind. what's a dragon rider? is it a person who rides a dragon? and aren't dragons and elves made-up?

HuMaNeLf –if you're someone who can summon people from different dimensions, then why don't you know more about that dimension?

Neo – uh…

HuMaNeLf – NEVER MIND! how did Galbatorix make Oromis evil?

Neo – depends.

HuMaNeLf – there was a bit of black goop on Oromis's screen name.

Neo – Download this into the elf's computer through a virus.

HuMaNeLf is forcibly removed from this chat room using heavily armed guards

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Elfmaster – Muhahahahahahaha- Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!

HuMaNeLf – hello.

Elfmaster – where am I…? Eragon get me a mocha cappuccino!

HuMaNeLf – what's a mocha cappuccino?

Elfmaster – I have no idea. why are you asking me? get me tea!

HuMaNeLf – OK

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Elfmaster has logged off

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Agent S. – well…?

Ishallrule – well…, uh…, I failed…

Agent S. - then you shall die!

Ishallrule has gone back to his own chat room/dimension

Agent S. - Damn!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n did you like it?**


	10. BATTLE PART 1

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n I've gotten some pretty weird requests. I will choose the following: Arya and Eragon fighting, a joke made by either Cheesy, or Goodness, or both of them…, and, uh… that's it! bye! I also got hate-mail by Christy.**

**Okay.  
Have you even READ ERAGON?  
I MEAN COME ON.  
Wow.  
They're in a chatroom.  
Wow.  
You gave them. SCREENNAMES.  
WOW.**

COME ON.  
This is a pointless waste of time, space and energy for not only you but the vast majority of humans that have ACTUALLYY read the book to understand its point and its characters.  
Try picking a more...oh I don't know. Maybe a...PLOOT? or some actual DIALOGUE.

This is just sad.  
Pfftt.  
I read the first chapter. HOPING the second chapter wouldn't be as dumb, but no, it was just as stupid.  
Well...nice meeting someone as idiotic as you. Haven't seen one like that for a long time.

**Just to let you know, I'm going to do this until Cheesy Goodness rejects it! which will be a longggggggggggggggggggggggggggggggg time. I mean that in a good way.**

**Disclaimer: I dO nOt OwN eRaGoN oR eLdEsT. i Do NoT oWn ThE mAtRiX **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Scarback has logged on

HuMaNeLf has logged on

HuMaNeLf – I remember when Saphira was an egg…

Scarback – ya know...dragon eggs kinda look like giant jelly beans...

HuMaNeLf – hmm?...sure...until they hatch! P

Scarback - They hatch when they become expired!

HuMaNeLf - …

Scarback - …What!? What's a jelly bean?

DramaElf23 has logged on

DramaElf23 – it's a candy that's chewy

DramaElf23 - ??? why'd I say that?...

HuMaNeLf – whats a candy?

DramaElf23 – don't know, don't care

DramaElf23 has logged off

Scarback – I like dollys!

Scarback has logged off

HuMaNeLf - … am I the only sane man left!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?????????????

HuMaNeLf has logged off

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ishallrule has logged on

Agent S. has logged on

Ishallrule – ohhhh! black stuff! Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Agent S. – thank you…

Agent S. – your welcome.

Agent S. and Agent S. has logged off

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Agent S. has logged on

Secretrider has logged on

Agent S. – you will be happy with us.

Secretrider – I, … will? Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Agent S. – yes, you will…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Agent S. goes around taking over everyone who logged on to the chat room besides Eragon, Logan ( DramaElf23), Murtagh, and Oromis. it's up to them to save… the thing they do in their free time.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf – wait here.

- ZAP –

DramaElf23 – wait

DramaElf23 has logged off

Scarback – where'd she go?

Elfmaster – why are you asking me?

Scarback – for someone who is so wise, why don't you know what a rhetorical question is?

Elfmaster – harrumph

Revenge has logged on

Scarback – who are you?

Revenge – I'm Logan

Scarback –you changed your screen name?

Revenge – 'cause they took over Vanir. I also signed you up for yoga!

Scarback – what's yoga?

Revenge – don't know, don't care

Scarback – harrumph.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

HuMaNeLf – neo?

The Chosen One has logged on

The Chosen One – like it?

HuMaNeLf – whatever. Agent S. has taken over everyone on the chat room!

The Chosen One – including your lover?

HuMaNeLf – who?!?

The Chosen One – oh, she didn't tell you… anyway… what were you talking about?

HuMaNeLf - … Agent S. has tak-

The Chosen One – -en over everyone in the chat room. yeah, yeah, yeah

The Chosen One – you told me, didn't you?

HuMaNeLf – uh… yeah. how do we beat them?

The Chosen One – have all of the other Agent S.'s line up in parallel lines while you battle the real one

HuMaNeLf – okay…

The Chosen One – bye,bye.

HuMaNeLf – wait, NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

HuMaNeLf – here's what we need to do…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n CLIFF HANGER!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M EVIL!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. BATTLE PART 2

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n um… no one commented on the cliff hanger. oh, well…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest. I do not own The Matrix.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Previously… (see ch. before)**

Revenge – you think it will work?

HuMaNeLf – um… no. but lets try it anyway.

Scarback – so… where do we fight?

HuMaNeLf – _You_ don't. I do. I fight on a street in Dras-Leona.

Scarback – No fair!

HuMaNeLf – shut up and good bye.

POOF

Revenge – oh! squiggly line!

Scarback – shut up!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**While Eragon and Agent S. are fighting, here are the thoughts and talks of the other Smiths. **

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Agent S. 42 – Shouldn't we help him?

Agent S. 43 – No… it's our job to stare blankly into space.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0**

Agent S. 56 – I have something to tell you.

Agent S. 57 – What?

Agent S. 56 – I like you.

Agent S. 57 – well, I like you to.

Agent S. 56 – no, I mean, like you, like you.

Agent S. 57 – um… this is awkward…

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0**

Agent S.'s 59 – 81 – Yaaaaaaaaaaaaay (dully)

Agent S. 82 – Where were you?

Agent S.'s 59 – 81 – sorry, the cubs were in town.

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0**

Agent S. 4 – _hmm, my fingers look like small sausages…_

- bite –

Agent S. 4 – _ouch._

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0**

Agent S. 5 – _his head looks like a pizza…_

Agent S. 4 – what are you doing? Arghhhhh. (note the period instead of an exclamation mark)

- chomp –

Agent S. 5 – _yum. tomato sauce and pink ham._

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0**

Eragon – YES! I killed you!

Eragon – uh… why does Joel have no head?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eragon – Yay! everything's back to normal!

Joel walk's by with no head

Eragon – um… almost normal

Arya – STALKER! – hits Eragon on his head with a comically misshapen carrot –

Eragon – hey! – runs after her with an elongated leaf in his hands –

Logan – _playing hard to get only makes me love you more Eragon. _(has a blank stare on her face)

Murtagh waves his hand across her face. no reaction.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n I think it was to short… you tell me**


	12. Random Talk 2

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n to be… or not to be… that is never the question… always is you! That was stupid…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest OR Naruto…yet…**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

HuMaNeLf – Hello!!!!!!!!

HuMaNeLf – not again…**: P**

Scarback has logged on

HuMaNeLf – Hello…

Scarback – Hullo Eragon

HuMaNeLf – What's with the U instead of the E?

Scarback – I just got chased by a blond boy in an orange jumpsuit who was throwing little knives at me.

HuMaNeLf - …

Scarback - …

-click-

Scarback has been sent to a digital therapist

HuMaNeLf – … why'd I do that…?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf – hey Joel! I found your head! it was in Saphira's poop…you owe me five bottles of air freshener!

Shipsforneedy – fork it over, chum

HuMaNeLf – I'll give it to you if you get me that freshener.

HuMaNeLf – wait a' minute you have no head! how are alive and typing!?!

DIE has logged on

DIE – it's quite simple my young Neanderthal.

HuMaNeLf – who's saying I am one?

DIE – well it's quite obvious! You smell, you're covered in poop, and you look like one too!

HuMaNeLf – uh… who are you?

DIE – why, I'm the incredible Dr. Phil

HuMaNeLf – Dr. who?

DIE – Dr. who what?

HuMaNeLf – you just said that you were Dr. something-or-other

DIE – well why would I tell you anything. you never said sorry for killing me

Scarback has logged on

HuMaNeLf – you tried to kill ME!

Scarback – I did…

HuMaNeLf – YES YOU DID! I DON'T KNOW WHY ANGELA WOULD HELP YOU!

Scarback has logged off

HuMaNeLf – why'd he go?

DIE – simple misunderstanding! Why, I remember a time when my friend Bob over heard me yelling at Tim…

HuMaNeLf has logged off

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Scarback has logged off

HuMaNeLf – … I was talking to Durza.

Scarback – ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh…………………….

…

…

…

Scarback – I'm board

Scarback has logged off

HuMaNeLf has logged off

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n my stories are getting short please give my more ideas!**


	13. Random Talk 3

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n um… Door!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest or any other books or shows or ppl I might put in this ch.**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Elfperson24 has logged on

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Frogsn'toads has logged on

HuMaNeLf – who you?

Elfperson24 – I am super secret spy from a land far, far, far away.

HuMaNeLf – Arya?

Elfperson24 - -Damn! – uh, no as I was saying, can I have some pie?

HuMaNeLf – Arya…

Elfperson24 – YOU WIN!

Arya runs for a distance about ten inches away from Eragon when Murtagh logs on in her path. (This is a chat room where they can move around and when a person logs in it looks like a door opening from nowhere)

CRASH!

Elfperson24 – ahhhhhhhh…. my digital nose…

HuMaNeLf – Ha! You ran into a door!

Babyguy has logged on

Frogsn'toads – I found a baby!

Babyguy – goo!

HuMaNeLf – say goo!

Babyguy – goo!

HuMaNeLf – say gaa!

Babyguy – gaa!

HuMaNeLf – say goo!

Babyguy – gaa!

HuMaNeLf - hey!

Elfperson24 – Ow!... SHUT UP ERAGON!

HuMaNeLf – not in front off the baby!

Babyguy – SHUT UP!

HuMaNeLf – see what you did!

Babyguy – NO! I'm telling YOU to shut up!

HuMaNeLf –???

Babyguy – The names' Stewie, and I'm running thing around here!

HuMaNeLf - …

-POP!-

Babyguy – where'd he go!?!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf – Neo, can I have a heavily armed guard or two?

Neo – here you go!

HuMaNeLf is forcibly removed by two heavily armed guards

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf – Guards! Kick Stewie out!

Guard 1 – but I like Stewie!

HuMaNeLf - …

Guard 2 – I like him too!

HuMaNeLf has downloaded a virus into Stewie's computer

Babyguy –ARGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...

HuMaNeLf – YAY!

The guards went home

Elfperson24 – but I liked Stewie…

HuMaNeLf - why?

Elfperson24 – Because he was talking about world domination or something… it was kinda cute

Scarback – HELLO! I'm here too!

HuMaNeLf – Hello…

Elfperson24 – I'm going

Elfperson24 has logged off

HuMaNeLf – do you like pizza?

Scarback – Duh! Hey, wana go put graffiti on Bush's car?

HuMaNeLf – Sure! Let's go!

HuMaNeLf - …

Scarback - … why'd I say that?

HuMaNeLf – I think you're crazy

Scarback – you were sayin' crazy stuff too!

HuMaNeLf – so what, I'm special!

Scarback – why?

HuMaNeLf – 'cause I'm a HuMaNeLf! BURN!

Scarback – right…

HuMaNeLf – that wasn't funny…

Scarback – ya know, we should fid out who is doing this to us.

HuMaNeLf – scorp890

Scarback – why?

HuMaNeLf – because he's like, the God of this world.

Scarback – well… he did bring back Joel…

HuMaNeLf – but now he's headless…

DramaElf23 has logged on

DramaElf23 – HI ERAGON! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Hi Murtagh…

HuMaNeLf – Hi Logan, Whatchya doin?

DramaElf23 – oh nothing… I have your Christmas present at my tree house.

HuMaNeLf – What's a ' Christmas present'?

DramaElf23 – Don't know, don't care… Why you asking me?

HuMaNeLf – you mentioned it!

DramaElf23 – well, I don't have all the answers to your life!... but I might have some…

Scarback – I'm here yoo!

HuMaNeLf – What's a yoo?

Scarback – I meant too! I'm not the best typer!

DramaElf23 – I think we all know that… But I think Eragon is the best typer!

HuMaNeLf – I am? Ugly bunny! (0,0)

-(o)-

l l

Blue has logged on

Blue _– hello everyone…_

Blue has logged off

Scarback – hey, did you notice that the upper left 6 keys spell 'QWERTY'?

HuMaNeLf – uh… that's weird…

DramaElf23 - … that bunny is weird…

HuMaNeLf – I tried! how bout' you do it!

DramaElf23 – okay…

(0,0)

O()O

00

HuMaNeLf – That looks like a Terminator bunny with the big O 's

DramaElf23 - … you're right… what's a Terminator?

Scarback – it's a buff guy with lots of guns… how'd I know that?

DramaElf23 – Don't know, don't care

Scarback has logged off

HuMaNeLf – wana go out?

DramaElf23 - ……. sure… where?

HuMaNeLf - don't know, don't care…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n Logan has got here wish! She's going out with Eragon! where will this lead?... who knows!**


	14. EXTREMELY RANDOM TALK 1

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n by request from nobi-nobi… never mind, I'll surprise you. I'm thinking about a crossover where Harry goes to Eragon's world and hatches the last dragon… what do YOU think? PLEASE tell me!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest or Lord of the Rings or Harry Potter**

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eragon – That was an AWSOME party.

Murtagh– Yeah! I can't believe that Arya played Strip Poker!

Eragon - … But she won… I'm cold…

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Gandalf – Don't worry Frodo! Everything will be fine! now, uh… get this helmet on.

Frodo – why do I need a helmet?

Gandalf – Who knows where you're going to land? Now, uh…get on that glowing rune

Frodo – wh-

-SHOVE - -ZAP-

Gandalf – Happy Travels!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**- ZAP – **

Eragon- AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Frodo – AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Murtagh – it's a Midget!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf – so you're saying that a crazy old wizard sent you here to… do what?

Half-bling – He's not crazy… he's just… well, if you died and came back, wouldn't you be a little… burdened with other worldly wants?

HuMaNeLf - …

HuMaNeLf – look. I know a guy who can probably get you back to your dimension. But you're going to haf'ta pay him a hefty price to do it. Unless you have the right connections. hint, hint.

Half-bling - … how much?

HuMaNeLf - -sigh- around… 30,000, but I doubt you have that amount.

Half-bling – who's the connection?...

HuMaNeLf – ME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Half-bling – oh….. I was wondering the hint, hint thing was about.

HuMaNeLf - … idiot.

-zap-

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Half-bling – hello?

Neo – who you?

Half-bling – Frodo…

Neo – You are!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! what do you want?

Half-bling – go back home…

Neo – 30,000 please

Half-bling – Eragon sent me…

Neo - … that changes EVERY thing! 300,000 please.

Half-bling – what!!!!

Neo - Eragon's annoying…

Half-bling - …

Neo - …

Bob - …

Neo – who are YOU!!!???

Bob has logged off

Neo…

Half-bling – OHHHHHH! red button! Must press!!!!!

Neo – NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-press- -ZAP-

Half-bling - … What happened?

Neo – you…blew…up…PIE WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Half-bling – um… OHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BIG RED BUTTON!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Neo – SUPER NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

-press- -ZAP –

Neo –NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-zap-

Neo – where'd he go? he blew up that cursed subway.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Frodo – I'm home!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Gandalf – finally! I thought Neo was going to make you press the button that blew up this world.

Frodo – you knew!!!!!!!! You son of a …..

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Eragon – Frodo's weird…

Murtagh - … who's Frodo?

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n I think that was the most random ch. EVER. in the whole U-N-I-V-E-R-S-E. Surpassing all randomness ever written… except for Cheesy Goodness' work…**


	15. I'M SO SORRY! :

I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I MESSED UP BIG TIME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SO MANY CH., LOST, whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	16. BYE!

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n this will be totally from the dark depths of my random mind because I'm out of ideas. here is my minds first entry. "pie is god. I mean good. heh, heh…" um…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest.**

**p.s I'm sorry I didn't update earlier**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

Scarback has logged on

HuMaNeLf – don't you think that it's freaky that we log on at the same time every time?

Scarback – no.

HuMaNeLf – why?

Scarback – because… why is Saphira here?

HuMaNeLf – Saphira's over there?

Scarback – yea, but she has blood on her snout…

HuMaNeLf – have her log on.

Scarback has logged off

Blue has logged on

Blue_ – what?_

HuMaNeLf – who did you kill?

Blue – _some random evil guy…_

HuMaNeLf – Why?

Blue –_ he was about to blow up your tree house._

HuMaNeLf – I don't care!!!!!

Blue has logged off

HuMaNeLf – I had better commit suicide, I mean, go talk to her.

Scarback – who am I supposed to talk too!!!!!

HuMaNeLf – I'll send some one…

HuMaNeLf has logged off

Scarback - …-whistles-

Naruto has logged on

Scarback – hey… you're the guy who chased me!

Naruto - - pulls out a shrukin –

Scarback – Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Naruto - -Shadow Clone-

Scarback – damn.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n was that too short? you should have seen the look on your face!... but I can't see it… **

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n I'm going to devote some part of this to doing things that will make you hate me!!!**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0o0O0**

**ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXYZ**

**QWERTY!!!!!**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.o.OO.**

**redcvbnjkiuytfvbnjuytfdcvbnmkjhgfc bnmjhytdsxcvbhnjuytrdcvbnjytfdcvbnjuytfcvbnmjhgfc nmjhf**

**(O,O)**

**a/n move your head in and out, looking at the design above, not focusing your eyes. just let your eyes relax. you can also look REALLY close with your eyes relaxed.**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n doesn't my text look really small now?**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

HuMaNeLf – you can go now Naruto.

POOF!

Scarback – MY SAVIOR!

HuMaNeLf – Shut Up.

POOF!

Scarback – how'd he do that?

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**a/n this is THE END. I'm doing a closing up ch. I can't go on after BEEPING deleting my story… BYE!!!!!! Did I get you? I'm thinking about it…**


	17. FINAL BYE!

BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	18. SUPER BYE! sob

**Alagaesian chat room**

**a/n I'm going to complete this story and do a sequel!!!!!! It will have this chat room in it. The chat room will pop up here and there. I'm going to have the chat room a place where The Characters tell what they found on the… never mind. it's a secret! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Eragon or Eldest.**

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

Ishallrule has logged on

Ishallrule - -downloading Crash program "CRASH"

Ishallrule has logged off

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

HuMaNeLf has logged on

ZAP!

Eragon jumps in astonishment. he couldn't believe the computer died. And this was his final statement. "BIG RED BUTTONS SHALL RULE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**A/N BYE!!!!!!!!!!! I 'ave a crossover of Eragon and Harry Potter, if you want to read that. **


End file.
